Wreck-It Ralph (character)/Gallery
Images of Wreck-It Ralph (character) from the film with the same name and the game Fix-It Felix, Jr (game). The Film Disney ralph.jpg|Ralph in his 3D appearance wreckit.jpg|Ralph (pixelated) as he appears in Fix-It Felix, Jr. Sneak-peek-Wreck-It-Ralph-is-powering-up-FD1JT07K-x-large.jpg|Ralph offering the Q*Bert characters a cherry in Game Central Station 060612-wreck-it-ralph.jpg|Ralph at the Bad-Anon Villains Support Group zombie.jpg Screen_shot_2012-11-20_at_11.40.50_PM.png|Another Ralph sprite vanellopeandralph.jpg ImagesCA11G0AZ.jpg ImagesCAQR3PW7.jpg imagesCAC8SPB9.jpg wreck it ralph stump.jpg Wreck Ralph.jpg Ralph.jpg RALPH 2.jpg Ralph 3.jpg Ralph 5.jpg Ralph suit.jpg|Ralph at Felix and Calhoun's wedding Ralph 11.jpg KissDaGirl.png Ralph look.jpg Ralph suprised.jpg Ralph 1.jpg Ralph 2.jpg Ralph cake medal.jpg To Stinkbrain.jpg Ralph why.jpg WIR.jpg Street fighter ralph.png|Ralph as he looks in Street Fighter 2 Ralph bricks.jpg Ralph2.jpg Ralph3.jpg Ralph bad-anon.jpg Ralph Tappers.jpg|Ralph at Tapper's Wreck it ralph and felix.jpg Ralph and Felix at the party.jpg|Ralph and Felix at the party Ralph GCS.jpg Bad-anon Ralpn.jpg Ralph 9.jpg Ralph 10.jpg Ralph bug.jpg Ralph cherries.jpg Ralph Tappers2.jpg Ralph space ship.jpg Ralph and Zombie.jpeg Ralph Sad 01.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph is sad Ralph Hi.png|"Hi" Ralph and Felix 01.png|Cake! Ralph and Vanellope 04.png Ralph with underwear.jpg Video Games RalphWiiGame.jpg|Ralph in the Wii game's opening cutscene. WirGame4.png|Ralph and Felix in the Wii game. RalphVanellopeWii2.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope in the Wii game. RalphVanellopeWii1.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope in the Wii game. RalphSprite1.png|Ralph sprite from the Wii game. Credits to SD. RalphSprite2.png|Ralph sprite from the Wii game. Credits to SD. RalphSaRSTModel.png|Ralph's model from Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Transformed. ralph in segaallstarracing.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. SASRT-WIR-Trailer.jpg|Ralph in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. RalphInfinity.png|Ralph as he will appear in Disney Infinity. Disney_Infinity_WIR_Mr._Incredible.png|Ralph and Mr. Incredible in Disney Infinity. RalphInfinity2.png|Ralph and various other characters in Disney Infinity. Promotional Art Wreckitnow.jpg|An early, unused design for Ralph (Notice the red hair, blue overalls and different shirt) Ralph and Felix.png|Artwork of Ralph and Felix together WIR8BIT_Icon_Ralph.jpg Wreck it ralph art.png simmiliar art.png Art1.png Ralph Walking Render.png|Ralph Rare Walking Render. RalphVanellopePromo2.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope. RalphVanellopePromo1.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope. RalphVanellopePromo3.jpg|Promotional poster of Vanellope and Ralph. MainFourPromoPoster1.jpg|Ralph and the gang in Fix-It Felix, Jr. MainFourPromoPoster3.jpg|Ralph and the gang in Hero's Duty. MainFourPromoPoster2.jpg|Ralph and the gang in Sugar Rush. MainFourJapanesePromoPoster.jpg|The Japanese promotional poster. Ralph.png Oie transparent-213.png Concept and Production Art OriginalRalphMG.jpg|The very first drawing and design of Ralph. Art by Mike Gabriel. Ralph's original look.png|Ralph as he was originally supposed to look in the film RalphConceptArt.JPG|Various early concepts and character designs of Ralph. Ralph01.jpg RalphDonutsStoryboard.jpg RalphOreoGuards.jpg RalphDTOriginal.jpg|One of the earliest designs of Ralph. Ralph-04.jpg|An early yeti-like design of Ralph. RalphConcepts.jpg|Ralph concepts by Bill Schwab. ArtOfWiRLB.jpg|By Lorelay Bove. RalphConcept6.jpg|Early concepts of Ralph, in which he has a mobster theme. RalphDA.jpg|Concept by Daniel Arriaga. RalphDA2.jpg|Concept by Daniel Arriaga. RalphAH.jpg|Ralph overlooking Niceland by Andy Harkness. BadAnonDC.jpg|Ralph at Bad-Anon, by Dan Cooper. TappersHerosDutyDC.jpg|Ralph at Tapper's and seeing Hero's Duty being plugged in. By Dan Cooper. BrokenKarted.jpg|Ralph wrecks the Candy Cart, by Dan Cooper. Concept-art.png Concept_art.png conc.png 8-bitz.png ralphy.png Ralphy2.png WIR concept.png Wir conc.png RodentRalph.jpg|Ralph as a large anthropomorphic mole. tumblr_md2u694jfI1qclyefo3_500.jpg ralp-2.jpg images--.jpg original-concept.jpg Wreck-it-Ralph-concepts-1024x523.jpg tumblr_md2u694jfI1qclyefo2_500.jpg wreck-it-ralph-concept-art.png wreck_it_ralph_early_movie_concept_by_danielarriaga-d62nlqu.jpg WreckItRalph-Ralph-660x447.jpg ezFAK.jpg MarineRalphModelTJ.jpg|Marine Ralph model by Tony Jung. Ralph model.png|An early render of Ralph's model ExtremeEZLivinDeletedScene5.png ExtremeEZLivinDeletedScene9.png ExtremeEZLivinDeletedScene7.png ExtremeEZLivinDeletedScene3.png CCStoryboard.jpg GrubbyRalphJP.jpg|Early Ralph concepts by Joe Pitt. RalphStumpJP.jpg|Ralph and his stump by Joe Pitt. RalphLosesHisCatJP.jpg|A pitch in which Ralph's cat is killed in construction, by Joe PItt. RalphFelixConceptJP.jpg|Ralph arguing with Felix, by Joe Pitt. RalphFelixConceptJP3.jpg|Ralph aggravated by the construction of Nicland, by Joe Pitt. RalphHero'sDutyCL.jpg|Ralph in Hero's Duty, by Cory Loftis. Tie-In Art RalphWreckingParty1.jpeg|Ralph in "Wrecking Party". RalphFelixWreckingParty2.jpeg|Ralph and Felix in "Wrecking Party". RalphVanellopeScan9.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope in the Big Golden Book. RalphVanellopeScan8.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope in the Big Golden Book. RalphScan2.jpg|Ralph sneaks past the cy-bug eggs in the Big Golden Book. RalphCalhounScan1.jpg|Ralph and Calhoun in the Storybook App. RalphFelixNicelandersScan.jpg|Ralph finally gets some cake at the end of the Big Golden Book. RalphFelixNicelandersScan2.jpg|Ralph and the Nicelanders in the Little Golden Book. FelixRalphScan1.jpg|Ralph and Felix in the Little Golden Book. RalphVanellopeScan1.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope in the Little Golden Book. RalphVanellopeScan3.jpg|Vanellope presents Ralph with a handmade meda in Game On! RalphVanellopeScan5.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope shake on a deal in the Little Golden Book. RalphVanellopeScan7.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope making the Candy Kart in the Little Golden Book. RalphVanellopeScan6.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope with the Candy Kart in Sugar Rush! RalphVanellopeScan4.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope with the Candy Kart in Game On! ArcadeBrigadeScan.jpg|Ralph on the cover of Arcade Brigade. RalphScan3.png|Ralph sitting in the mud in Game On! ComicCover.png|Ralph and Vanellope in the Indonesian comic adaptation. MarkowskiComic2.png|Ralph meets Markowski in the comic. RalphMoppetComi1.png|Ralph shouting at FPSBot/Moppet Girl in the comic. VanellopeRalphComic1.png|Ralph's medal being stolen in the comic. VanellopeRalphComic2.png|Ralph makes a deal with Vanellope. DonutsComic2.png|Ralph's fallen and he can't get up. RalphDonutsComic.png|Ralph running from the donut cops. RacersComic3.png|Ralph chases down the racers tormenting Vanellope in the comic. RalphVanellopeComic3.png|Ralph rescues Vanellope from the fungeon. SugarRushBookCover.jpg|Ralph on the Japanese illustrated storybook cover. Merchandise ThCAKPWUQP.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope's Pins Wreck it ralph plush.png|Ralph plush. Wreck it Ralph talking doll.png|Talking Ralph action figure. Hero's duty ralph.jpg|The Hero's Duty Ralph action figure. ThCAH56ZT4.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph fist toys. Miscellaneous RalphRig.jpg|Ralph's T-pose model prepped for rigging. RalphRigging.jpg|Ralph being rigged by guests at Disney Animation Studios. Ralph stats.jpg|Ralph stats RalphVanellope FoP.jpg|A Wreck-it Ralph look-alike in Fairy Odd Parents J26.gif J24.gif j18.gif j21.gif wreckit4.gif wreckit3.gif wreckit2.gif j29.gif j22.gif j46.gif wreckitralph3.gif wreckitralph6.gif j25.gif Category:Galleries